


What am I Doing?

by ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Threesome, trans Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91/pseuds/ISHIPALLTHETHINGS91
Summary: Adora sneaks out of Bright Moon to meet her two secret lovers at a less-than-reputable bar and motel in Seaworthy. She can't stop the question from circling her head: what am I doing? She doesn't have the answer but she does know that she's powerless to resist Catra and Scorpia.





	What am I Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CONTAINS EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT BETWEEN THREE CONSENTING ADULTS!

 

_What am I doing?_

Adora must have asked that question to herself a couple dozen times since she woke up in the middle of the night to sneak out of Bright Moon and 'borrow' a skiff. She shook her head to concentrate on guiding the vehicle through the thicket of the Whispering Woods' trees. She had traveled this way many times before but each time her stomach twisted in on itself with guilt and anticipation of what will happen once she reached her destination.

“I shouldn't be doing this,” Adora muttered to herself. She must have said that hundreds of times by now. She expertly maneuvered between two close trees and tried to focus on the task on hand but the memory of earlier that day continued to plague her.

She had been training as She-Ra with Bow, Glimmer, and Swift Wind. She had her friends come attack her and each time, transformed her sword into a new weapon to familiarize herself. It started out so well, she was kicking major butt and she could tell that her friends were improving too. Adora smiled fondly at the memory of Bow and Glimmer suddenly teaming up on her and tackling the surprised She-Ra onto the ground. Unfortunately, they had chosen to train close to a hill and they were were stumbling and falling down the slope, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

The smile soon curdled on Adora's face as she recalled Bow, breathless from laughter, pick up She-Ra's sword-turned-war hammer and said, “You should have seen the look on your face!” Bow attempted to appear shocked as he comically held up the hand with the war hammer. “AH betrayal!” He dramatically fell onto his side which made Glimmer snort in between her laughing. Adora had tried to join in but she felt as if Bow had upended a bucket of freezing water on her.

Adora sighed. It wasn't Bow's fault. It was actually really funny and if it wasn't _this day_ she probably would have laughed along with them. But it was and she had been bouncing off the walls since she first realized. Adora suspected that it showed how antsy she was getting every hour and that was why Glimmer had suddenly suggested that they spar against one another after lunch.

The Whispering Woods ended abruptly and Adora pushed the skiff to go faster. She felt the wind take the hood of her cloak and whip it about her neck but she didn't pay attention. Just a few more minutes and she would be there.

_What am I doing?_

The question became a mantra as she traveled into Seaworthy. Adora quickly pulled up her hood and kept her head down so no one could see her face. She ignored the curious looks that she received from passerbys, only focusing on finding a place to place her skiff. Once she found on, she hopped off and walked aimlessly around the port town for a time, trying to shake off her nerves.

_What am I doing?_

When Adora felt enough time had passed, she started to head for the inner parts of the port. She passed by fishermen crying out their catches and some drunken pirates fighting. Adora ignored them and blended into the crowd. No one seemed to notice that she even existed, which was best for her.

After a few minutes of walking, she stopped in front of a shabby building. She could hear yelling and music out of the open windows. It was a favorite bar for pirates to spend all the loot they had stolen off of a rich merchant. The bottom floor was where the bar was stationed with easily breakable tables strewn about. The upper floor held rooms for pirates to pay and sleep off the hangovers or meet with secret lovers. The owner was the kind of man who didn't care who was frequent his place of establishment, as long as they paid for the food, drink, room, and any furniture they had broken. A drunk satyr stumbled out of the doorway and almost bumped into Adora. She stepped out of his way and grabbed the door before it swung shut. She slipped inside and had to fight the urge to scrunch up her nose at the sudden blast of alcohol hit her.

The bar was full to bursting with pirates jostling each other for more room. Adora suspected that more than one of them was taking this opportunity to steal some money off the others. She sat at an open booth near the back of the place in the darkest corner. No one paid her any attention which suited Adora just fine.

She couldn't help but scan the patrons for two people. She knew they were hiding their identities as well but she knew them well enough to spot them in a crowd even if they were disguises. Adora was late and they weren't in the bottom level. So they must have already gotten a room for the night.

_What am I doing?_

Adora took a deep breath, held it, and blew it out slowly. She repeated the process until she was calmer. Not calm, she was never fully calm when she indulged in this, but calmer at least. She waved over a serving woman and ordered a tankard of ale. The woman brought it quickly and Adora nodded her thanks. She took a deep drink and sighed at the burn down her throat. This was better.

The serving woman nodded and said that it would be there momentarily. She was a professional serving woman in a less-than-reputable establishment. She recognized Adora from the hood and cloak and the other two but never asked for names or anything personal. They order and she fetched the alcohol. That was all and she was well paid for it.

Adora drank the rest of her tankard in large gulps before getting up from her seat. The room lurched for a moment but she caught herself with a hand on the table. Adora walked to the stairwell that connected the two floors and had to step over a snoring pirate. She caught sight of his mustache and felt her heart almost stop before she saw that it wasn't Sea Hawk, just some drunk man.

_What am I doing?_

Adora reached the landing of the second floor and walked straight to her room. They always reserved the room closest to the hallway's window in case they had to break out and the stairway was blocked. She looked down the hall to make sure no one was watching her before raising her fist. She gave the door three rapid knocks, waited, one knock, waited again, and two more rapid knocks. Adora could hear the door unlocking and she opened it just enough to slip inside. She turned towards the door as she closed and locked it again, taking another deep breath, holding it, and letting it out slowly.

_What am I doing?_

“Adora?” the other occupant in the room asked as she played with the pincers of her claws. She was used to this behavior by now and she tried to convince herself that it didn't hurt her that Adora always needed a moment to stop any second thoughts. So far she had been unsuccessful.

Adora gulped at hearing her name. She hurt her. Again. Adora turned around and removed her hood, smiling sadly at Scorpia. “I'm sorry,” she said and they both knew she meant it. She removed the cloak and tossed it to the lone chair in the room. Adora closed the distance between them and cupped Scorpia's face. “Did you have any trouble getting here?”

Scorpia almost shook her head but she could already feel her face heat up and she hadn't even tried to lie yet. She pulled Adora closer to her and nuzzled her cheek against Adora's palm. “A little but we took care of it.”

“What happened?” Adora asked, concerned. She could feel the ale start to take effect or maybe that was Scorpia. She felt the other woman's tail wrap itself around the two. Nope, it was definitely Scorpia. “Is everything okay?”

“It will be.” Scorpia jerked her chin at the closed door. “The owner is demanding double for tonight.” A blush spread across Scorpia's cheeks as she chuckled nervously. “He hasn't forgiven us for breaking the headboard last time.”

“You mean he hasn't forgiven _you_ for snapping the headboard in half,” Adora corrected with a smirk. That was an incredible night. Catra and her had ganged up on Scorpia early that night and they were content to continue playing with Scorpia for the rest of the night. Eventually they had Scorpia kneeling over on the bed for them with Adora on the bottom and Catra behind Scorpia.

Scorpia's blush deepened. “Yes, well, that wasn't my fault!” she stammered out. “You and Catra made me forget to be careful with the bed.” She held up a claw, “And we had to pay for new sheets more than once because of Catra's claws!”

Adora couldn't stop the chuckle from escaping. Soon Scorpia was laughing as well and they held onto each other until the chuckles became giggles. Adora looked up at the older woman's face. It had been too long since they were like this. She went on her tip-toes as Scorpia leaned down. Their lips met almost chastely. Adora ran a hand down Scorpia's back until her pinkie felt the bump of the base of Scorpia's tail. She felt the other woman shiver and she murmured something along the lines of “I missed this,” into the kiss. Adora almost said she did as well but a shout of surprise came out instead. Scorpia had picked her up without warning and she carried Adora to the bed. Once Adora had registered everything was fine, she resumed the kiss with more heat.

Scorpia had meant for the walk to the bed to be romantic but she miscalculated the last step and bumped onto the bed's frame. She was too distracted by Adora's lips to gain her balance fast enough so the two flopped onto the covers. Scorpia quickly pushed herself off of Adora with her claws. “Adora, I'm sorry, I-” her apology was silenced by another kiss. Scorpia closed her eyes and accepted the kiss.

“It's fine,” Adora gasped when they finally broke off to breathe. She sucked in a breath as she felt Scorpia kiss down her throat. “Scorpia,” Adora whimpered when teeth lightly scratched her flesh. They were careful enough to not leave any marks in areas that were visible, but that didn't mean that they weren't tempted.

“Yes?” Scorpia asked, not moving away from Adora's neck. She gently pushed Adora's legs apart to settle between them.

Adora's legs wrapped around Scorpia's waist at once as her hips rocked up, seeking any kind of friction. She grabbed a fistful of Scorpia's hair and pulled back roughly to get the other woman to stop kissing her neck. Adora felt her stomach clench at the excited gasp Scorpia gave when her hair was pulled. She pulled again to bring Scorpia's face to hers so she could kiss the other woman again.

The two kissed passionately for a time, getting lost in one another. Adora slid a hand away from Scorpia's hair, down her lover's face and neck, until her fingertips brushed against the collar of Scorpia's shirt. She tugged at it as she made a grumbling sound into the kiss. “Off,” she ordered.

Scorpia sat up to fumble at the shirt. She had it halfway pulled off when she felt a pair of hands gentle grab her hips and a pair of lips kissing her belly. Scorpia shivered and fully took off her shirt. She looked down to watch Adora continue peppering her stomach with kisses, slowly trailing up. Scorpia loved it when Adora and Catra took their time to shower her with affection. It made her feel treasured, like the two would rather do this than anything else in the world. She reached behind her back to undo her bra and threw it over her shoulder..

“I wanted to do that,” Adora pulled back to pout at Scorpia, even though her eyes were trained on Scorpia's breasts instead of the woman's face. She cupped the right breast and slid her thumb across the hardening nipple. Adora leaned over to take the nipple into her mouth, sucking softly. Her hands went down Scorpia's stomach and she made sure to use her nails to leave a trail of red lines. She undid Scorpia's belt and slipped her hand into the woman's pants. It was a tight fit and she couldn't move as much as she would like, but it was well worth hearing Scorpia moan.

“Please,” Scorpia said, spreading her legs as much as she could. She gasped as she felt two of Adora's fingers rub at her clit. “Yes, Adora.” She closed her eyes and let herself succumb to Adora's touches.

“You're soaked,” Adora hummed. She pulled away from Scorpia's nipple to watch the other woman's face. She adored the flushed cheeks and the way Scorpia bit her bottom lip to keep herself from becoming too loud. “You're so cute,” Adora said, watching the blush deepen. She kissed Scorpia's neck as she angled her hand best to slip two fingers into Scorpia's cunt. “You feel so good.”

Scorpia hummed and opened her mouth to say something when they heard three rapid knocks, a pause, one knock, another pause, and two more rapid knocks.

Adora gave Scorpia a quick kiss on her cheek. “Stay here, I'll get it,” she said. She got off of the bed and strode over to the door, making sure Scorpia could see her licking her fingers clean of Scorpia's slick. She unlocked the door and repeated the knocks before stepping out of the way.

Catra opened the door just wide enough to be able to get in. She closed it and locked it before turning around to greet Scorpia.

“Hey, Sco- whoah!” Catra squeaked when she was suddenly pushed into the door by someone that was not Scorpia. She had her claws ready when a pair of lips captured her own. Catra groaned as Adora deepened the kiss, pulling Adora closer. She could already feel herself getting hard in the confines of her tights and rubbed her erection against Adora's body through their clothing. It wasn't much but enough to cause her to gasp into the kiss. When Adora finally let up and broke the kiss, Catra didn't let her go far. She gave the half-naked Scorpia a once-over with a smirk before focusing on Adora. “I see you were impatient,” she grumbled even as she let Adora take off the ridiculous cloak she had been wearing.

“I couldn't help it,” Adora replied casually. She could see the bulge in Catra's pants and palmed it. “Scorpia was here, you weren't.” She squeezed Catra through the pants and smiled at the hiss she received.

Catra forced her eyes to stay open and her hips not to rock into Adora's stroking. “You could have waited.”

Adora laughed softly. “I could have. But I didn't want to.”

“Whatever,” Catra said, tilting her head down to watch Adora stroke her through her clothing. It wasn't enough. She slid her thumb under her waistband and pushed down. Her erection sprung free and she didn't miss how both sets of eyes were immediately drawn to it. Catra's member pulsed at the attention. But Adora wasn't touching her. She frowned at her lover which only made Adora give her a sultry grin.

Adora gave Catra a peck on the lips before turning around and going back to the bed. When Catra made to follow her, Adora put a hand on her chest as she looked at the lone chair. “Sit.”

Catra debated whether or not to follow the instruction but in the end she pushed Adora's cloak to the floor and sat down. She settled into the chair as her hand lightly stroked her cock. “Happy?” she asked Adora.

“Very,” Adora said. She got on the bed and pushed Scorpia's shoulders as she gave Catra a wink.

The other woman laid down on the mattress and gulped as Adora straddled one of her thighs. She watched as Adora slowly undo her belt all the while watching Catra masturbate. Scorpia didn't know who to watch. When she turned her head to watch Catra, Adora would grind down on her thigh, whispering her name to get her attention. When Scorpia watched Adora slowly strip for her, Catra would begin to get more vocal, something that she and Adora usually had to work hard for. Scorpia tried to grab Adora's hips to guide herself along her thigh when she finally removed her pants to fling at Catra when the feline was telling them all the things she was going to do to Scorpia when she had the chance but her claws were slapped away. Scorpia gave Adora a look of hurt and received an apology by Adora lifting the claw that was slapped to give it a kiss as the woman rode her thigh.

“You're being too greedy, Adora,” Catra murmured from her chair. She could feel herself rise too quickly and had to stop jerking herself off. So instead she had removed her shirt and bra to play with her breasts and lightly palming herself. She wanted to get out of this damn chair to join her lovers on the bed but doing so would mean Adora would win. So she had to try something else. Catra kept Scorpia's gaze as she slowly ran a hand up her length. “You must be so pent up by now,” she said with a touch of sincere sympathy. “I can help if you want.”

Adora almost couldn't believe the offer Catra gave Scorpia. That was a dirty move! Although, Adora supposed practically humping Scorpia's leg wasn't too high above the belt either. Still, she wasn't going to let Catra take Scorpia away from her just yet. “I can help her just fine, Catra.”

“Um, I think I would rather you both to help me,” Scorpia said. She knew that the two were trying to one-up each other as soon as Adora got on top and usually she was more than happy to be in the middle of their game, but right now she just needed someone to touch her.

“No,” Catra and Adora said together.

“You started without me!” Catra argued. She almost got out of her chair but she knew Adora would love that. So instead, she just crossed her arms as she tried to ignore the fact that her dick was standing to attention.

Adora wasn't fazed by the accusation, it was true. She swiped her thumb across a love bite to the right of Scorpia's left nipple. “And you didn't?” Catra didn't answer her but Scorpia's blush was tinged with some guilt. Adora smiled fondly down at her to show her that no harm was done.

“Scorpia started it,” Catra muttered under her breath. That was technically a lie. Scorpia had only bent over the bed to inspect the new headboard and Catra was already too riled up to just keep her hands to herself. On their way to the motel, Scorpia had kept giving her fleeting touches. But Scorpia was more than eager once Catra pulled down her pants and cupped her sex to feel how wet she already was.

“And I'm going to continue it,” Adora said simply. She got off of Scorpia and kissed the love bite that Catra had left. “If that's okay with you, of course,” she told Scorpia as she fingered the waistband of her lover's pants.

“Oh yeah, definitely,” Scorpia said quickly. “Totally fine with me. More than fine actually! Totally.” She blushed deeply as she realized she began to ramble nervously. Adora and Catra both thought that the sight was absolutely adorable.

“Good,” Adora said with a grin. She peeled off Scorpia's pants, grateful that the woman had already taken off her shoes and socks sometime before Adora had arrived at the room. She whistled at the sight of Scorpia's legs. Catra had been very thorough, apparently. Even Scorpia looked a bit shocked by the number of hickies that littered her thighs, particularly her inner thighs.

A loud and rather smug chuckle brought both of their attention to the woman responsible. Catra grabbed her cock and smeared the precum around her head with her thumb. She shuddered at the sensation but her eyes still held that wicked gleam. “Jealous, Adora?”

Adora shook her head. “No, that just means I have more places to kiss.” To prove her point, she settled in between Scorpia's legs and hiked them over her shoulders. Not breaking eye-contact with Catra, she licked up Scorpia's thigh and bit down.

“Oh!” Scorpia gasped, grasping onto the covers with both her claws. She was paying attention to Catra's reaction so she didn't expect the bite but it was definitely welcomed. Scorpia could see Catra was getting more excited by the scene before her by the way she almost mirrored Scorpia's gasp and the way her pupils had constricted before dilating fully. She wondered how long Catra was going to let this continue before she demanded to be allowed to join. Scorpia hoped it was soon.

Scorpia's train of thought ended abruptly as Adora spread her lower lips before taking a swipe with her tongue. She hummed at the taste and shuffled closer. Adora had wanted to tease Scorpia and Catra some more but she saw how wet Scorpia was and couldn't help herself. One of her hands held Scorpia's hip as the other scratched down Scorpia's thigh. Adora took long, slow laps up Scorpia's slit, drawing it out for the bigger woman. She would be more than happy to finish Scorpia fast and have her scream but they had a whole night ahead of them. Adora heard a chair creak but she didn't open her eyes to see if Catra had shifted in her seat or not. She started to concentrate on Scorpia's clit, lightly lapping at it with the tip of her tongue and periodically giving it a broad lick. Adora felt Scorpia's thighs tremble as her name was moaned.

“Adora, wait, oh _yes,_ it's too much,” Scorpia panted. She knew her warning had fallen on deaf ears by the way Adora only doubled her efforts. She leaned up on her claws to watch Adora eat her out. “ _Fuck_ ,” she groaned.

“This is what Adora was meant to do,” Catra purred into Scorpia's ear. She finally had enough of sitting in the chair. Besides, this was a much better vantage point. She shimmied out of the last of her clothing and got onto the bed. “She was always so good at everything,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around Scorpia's waist and resting her head on top of Scorpia's. Catra's tail flicked as Adora glared up at her. “But you were always perfect at this, huh Adora?”

Adora didn't answer, her mouth was too occupied.

“Ah, what's wrong Adora?” Catra teased. Her cock throbbed but she ignored her own needs. “I'm giving you a compliment, you should be happy.”

This time Adora pulled away in time to look at Scorpia. “Shut her up, please.”

“Got it,” Scorpia said as she twisted in Catra's arms. She snaked out her tongue and ran it up Catra's length, lapping up the precum that seeped out of her head.

“Oh shit,” Catra breathed. She laid a hand on the back of Scorpia's head as the other guided her cock into her mouth. Catra began to purr as Scorpia bobbed her head up and down, taking as much as she can. She watched her lover suck her and closed her eyes in bliss as Scorpia hummed her own pleasure when Adora resumed sucking on her clit. “I missed this,” Catra said, reaching up with the hand not buried in Scorpia's locks to play with one of her breasts. She rolled a hard nipple between her fingers as she looked down to meet Scorpia's eyes. The purring grew louder as her tail thumped against the covers. She was close. Catra encouraged Scorpia to take her cock down her throat and her hips had to be held down by a pair of strong but gentle claws. “Fuck, Scorpia I'm gonna cum,” Catra whined.

Scorpia hummed more and took all of Catra as she swallowed. Her eyes were tearing up and Catra's fur was tickling her nose but she happily ignored both sensations when she heard Catra give a sputtering growl. Scorpia pulled back until the head was only in her mouth so she could taste Catra's semen. She swallowed the semen in her mouth and moaned as she felt her own body give way to her orgasm. Scorpia held onto Catra as her hips thrust against Adora's mouth in jerky motions. She felt Catra cup her face and run her fingers through her hair as she rode out her orgasm.

When Scorpia's body stopped shivering, Adora pulled back to study her lovers. Both of them had blissful grins on their faces as they looked lovingly at one another. Catra was still purring when Scorpia leaned up to kiss her. Adora ran her fingers up and down Scorpia's thigh as she watched the other woman kiss Catra. She missed seeing the two like this. So much.

_What am I doing?_

The question came unbidden to Adora's mind and she quickly shoved it away. She crawled up the bed to settle behind Catra. She kissed the shell of Catra's ear and grinned at the moan the woman made as she continued to kiss Scorpia. Adora nibbled on the point of Catra's ear and saw the tip of Catra's member poke out from its sheath. “Already?” she teased.

“Been too long,” Catra mumbled through the kiss.

“We didn't want to do anything in the Fright Zone without you there,” Scorpia added. She kissed down Catra's neck and chest to take a nipple into her mouth. She was ready for another round too.

Adora felt her heart warm at the thought that the two would push away their desire for one another to keep things fair for her sake. She had suggested more than once that she would be fine if the two made love in the Fright Zone without her there but Catra and Scorpia quickly turned down the offer. If the roles had been switched, Adora would have done the same in a heartbeat. The three of them were in this together. Anything less wasn't as fulfilling.

Adora moved a hand down Catra's spine, only allowing her fingertips to brush against her fur. When she reached the base of Catra's tail, she scratched at the area softly. Adora heard Catra groan and as expected, shuffled a bit so her butt was raised a little and Adora had an easier access. Adora kept scratching at the base of Catra's tail, watching as the woman's member fully come out of its sheath.

Scorpia was tempted to take Catra into her mouth again but she had a better idea. She leaned over Catra's shoulder to whisper into Adora's ear, knowing that Catra could easily hear her. “I want to fuck Catra.”

“That sounds like a good idea, but we have to prepare her first,” Adora didn't bother whispering. She saw Catra shiver and the corner of her lips tilt up in a grin at the thought of what Scorpia was going to do to her. Adora removed her hand pointed at the center of the bed. “Bend over, Catra.”

Catra gave a pathetic growl at being told what to do even as she throbbed. She went to the middle of the bed and got on her hands and knees, the end of her tail twitching in excitement. She felt a a pair of strong hands push her torso into the bed as a pair of claws pushed her legs wider apart. Catra bit at the covers to keep herself from making any noises, not wanting to give the other two the satisfaction, even though she could already tell precum was dripping out of her member and onto the sheets.

“So cute,” Adora cooed as she moved up to sit besides Catra. She stroked up and down Catra's back, not missing how Catra's eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touches.

“I'm not cute,” Catra muttered through the sheet in her mouth. She could feel the heat rise in her face. She raised her butt higher as she felt Scorpia settle behind her. A groan was muffled and her tail wound itself around one of Scorpia's claws that were spreading her buttcheeks.

“You are cute,” Scorpia argued. She leaned forward and gave Catra's hole a quick lick. She giggled at how Catra's body jolted at the sudden sensation. “You're our cute Kitten.” Before Catra could give a half-hearted threat, Scorpia gave her another lick.

Adora watched Scorpia bury her face in between Catra's cheeks for a time before focusing on Catra's face. Her mismatched eyes were shut tight and she was kneading the sheets under her. Adora suspected that they would have to replace them before the night was done. She reached down and grabbed Catra's hair. She tugged on it gentle and Catra's eyes flicked open to look at her. “Kiss me,” Adora said.

Catra nodded and let go of the covers. She got on her hands so she was eye-level with Adora. She let her face be cupped and she accepted Adora's kiss with a moan. Catra tried to kiss Adora back as much as she could but Scorpia knew every trick to get her squirming and moaning and she was certainty putting those into use. She could feel Scorpia's tongue going inside her and she whimpered against Adora's mouth.

“You're so pretty and strong,” Adora said, pulling back but not letting go of Catra's face. “You know that, right Catra?”

Catra gave a muffled groan, her ears flat against her head. “Yes,” she moaned.

Adora ran her thumb across Catra's cheek. “I love your eyes. They're so beautiful.”

“More, please,” Catra gasped. “I need more, Adora, Scorpia.”

Scorpia wanted to spend some more time eating Catra but she pulled back. “We know, Kitten.” She gave Catra's asshole one last lap before getting off the bed. “I need to get the toy.”

“I'll get her prepared for you,” Adora offered. She leaned over to give Catra's butt a playful spank before getting off the bed herself. She followed Scorpia into the bathroom and waited for a moment while Scorpia rummaged through a pack. The other woman made a exclamation of relief and brought out their toy and a bottle of lube. Adora took the lube with a kiss to Scorpia's cheek and went back into the bedroom.

Catra had taken the opportunity to lay down on her stomach and stretch out on the bed. Her tail twitched at the sight of the bottle.

Adora rejoined her lover on the bed and scratched the base of her tail. Catra gave a soft groan and her hips jerked into the mattress below. “Someone's eager,” Adora chuckled. She opened the bottle and spread a fair amount of lube on Catra's asshole. The other woman twitched at the cool liquid but soon groaned at the feeling of two fingers spreading it. Adora shut the bottle of lube and placed it on the nightstand next to the bed. She went back to playing with Catra's asshole. She slowly circled it, smirking at how Catra was squirming under her.

“Stop teasing me,” Catra growled. She was rewarded with another slap on her butt.

“Be patient,” Adora said even as she carefully pushed a finger inside Catra. She started slow, only going to the first knuckle and working it until she could plunge her whole finger. She moved the finger around inside Catra and curled it.

“Fuck!” Catra almost shouted as her body jerked. She buried her face into the bed and moaned into the covers as Adora curled the finger again. “More,” she begged. “Please Adora, more.”

Adora added another finger and sped up her pace. “You like this? Getting your asshole fucked by my fingers?”

Catra nodded into the bed, lifting her hips up slightly from the bed so she could reach down and grab her shaft. She started to stroke herself and she turned her head to watch Adora fuck her. “Yes,” she hissed. “I like this.”

“You're definitely going to love what Scorpia is going to do to you then.”

Catra groaned at the thought and felt herself pulse in her hand. “Yes!” She clapped a hand over her mouth to muffle her sounds.

Adora wasn't having that. She wrenched Catra's head back with a handful of her wild hair. “I want to hear you,” she growled as she gave Catra a hard thrust, angling her fingers just right to have Catra give a particularly loud groan. She heard a gasp to the right and turned her head to see Scorpia standing in the bathroom's doorway, the harness on. There was a glint in Scorpia's eyes that was rarely present and Adora almost wished she could trade places with Catra. She slowly removed her fingers and chuckled at the desperate whine Catra gave as the feline tried to rock her body back to get the fingers deeper.

Scorpia joined them on the bed and Adora moved to sit in front of Catra. Scorpia grabbed the bottle of lube and gave the strap on a generous amount. She didn't doubt that Adora made sure Catra was ready but it never hurt to be safe. Scorpia spread Catra's cheeks with one of her claws as the other guided the head to Catra's entrance. She slowly pushed in the head after a bit of resistance and stayed there, watching as Catra growl impatiently. She bent over and pressed a kiss against Catra's back as she continued the shallow thrusts, going a little bit deeper each time.

The almost-lazy thrusts were driving Catra mad. She knew how much more Scorpia could give her if she pressed the right button. Catra rolled onto her side and hiked a leg over one of Scorpia's shoulders. “Harder, Scorpia,” she pleaded. “I can take it.”

“Okay, Kitten,” Scorpia said as she grabbed Catra's hips. “Remember, if I get too rough to use the safe word.” When Catra nodded, Scorpia started to thrust into Catra in earnest. Soon she was panting from the exertion but the sounds Catra were making and watching her breasts bounce with each thrust was well worth it.

Adora watched her lovers for a time before she couldn't ignore her own desire anymore.

_What am I doing?_

“Hey, Catra,” she said. One of Catra's eyes opened to meet Adora's. Adora grinned and slid off her underwear to toss it away. She laid down in front of Catra and used both hands to grab her hair. “You're making too much noise.” She pulled Catra's head to her slit and groaned as she felt Catra's tongue part her folds to lap at her. “Your claws, use them,” Adora panted. She had to swallow a yelp when she felt Catra start kneading her thigh. “Fuck,” she groaned.

Catra purred into Adora's cunt and her tail wrapped itself around one of Scorpia's claws. She watched Adora's face contort with pleasure and her purring grew louder. It felt so good to have Scorpia inside her at the same time she was burying her tongue inside Adora. She concentrated on Adora's clit, lapping at it for a bit before moving down to lick up the slick that was coming out of her entrance.

“Good, Kitten,” Adora groaned. She tilted her head up to meet Catra's eyes. Her hands stroked the other woman's hair as she grinned.

“Very good, Kitten,” Scorpia panted. She could feel sweat starting to bead on her back and brow but that didn't matter. What mattered was the fact that every time she pushed the toy in, Catra gave a soft moan and her tail twitched on Scorpia's thigh. Scorpia could see the precum drip onto the bed sheets and how Catra's toes were stretching, the claws scratching at the air. “Are you close, Kitten?”

Catra could only nod. It took everything to keep licking at Adora's cunt and not simply succumb to Scorpia's thrusting and Adora's gentle touches. She knew she couldn't keep this up soon though. Catra wrapped her lips around Adora's clit and sucked softly as she purred just as she carefully raked her claws down Adora's thigh, making sure not to pierce the skin.

The result was instantaneous. Adora sat up on the bed as she clenched Catra's head to her cunt, her hips grinding sloppily as she rode out the orgasm. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” became her new mantra as Catra purred even louder.

Scorpia held tightly onto Catra's hips as she fully sheathed the dildo inside. Instead of pulling out, she grind against Catra's butt, tilting her hips so the dildo would hit Catra's sweet spot.

Catra abandoned kneading Adora's thigh to grip onto Scorpia's hips. “Right there!” She moaned into Adora's cunt as the woman finally let her go. Catra squeezed her eyes shut tight as she reached her climax and made the sheets under her messy with her semen. When she was spent, she slumped onto the bed, not caring that her fur was getting dirty with her semen. Catra sighed when Scorpia pulled out of her and turned her head to watch the woman take off the harness. Her attention was pulled away by the feeling of someone cuddling next to her. She turned over and saw Adora smiling softly at her.

“Hey, Adora,” Catra said sleepily.

“Hey, Catra,” Adora responded as Catra rolled over so the two were facing each other. Their arms wrapped around each other and they held one another loosely.

Scorpia soon joined them and laid on her side behind Catra. Their tails entwined as her claw stretched out so she could be holding Adora too. “This is my favorite part,” she whispered. The other two lovers nodded in agreement. Scorpia's eyebrow furrowed as she looked at Adora. “How long can you stay?”

“Not long enough,” Adora sighed. She stroked Scorpia's claw with her fingertips as she nuzzled against Catra's neck. “But I'll take whatever I can.”

_What am I doing?_

 

 

 


End file.
